HEIJI HATTORI: The Owner's Manual
by MagicConan14
Summary: If you are now reading this synopsis then you have successfully purchased a HEIJI HATTORI unit! Congratulations! Now read this manual to learn how to operate it, and be sure to check out other products by LOL Yeah Shinichi Co.!


Inspired by monkeybait's Soul Eater manuals. While you're at it, may I recommend a serving of _The Field Guide to Detective Conan _as an entrée or side dish?

…Why Heiji, you ask? Because the running of a mostly Detective Conan tumblr will tell you one thing – Heiji gives a lot of LOLs.

Disclaimer: If I owned the characters in this fic, Detective Conan wouldn't have started in 1994, and people wouldn't be complaining about the series' length.

* * *

**HEIJI HATTORI: The Owner's Guide & Manual**

If you're reading this, then you are now the proud owner of a HEIJI HATTORI unit! Reading of this manual is recommended, but not compulsory if a manual for a similar unit has already been read.

**Basic Info**

Name: Heiji Hattori (Will respond to 'Hattori', 'Heiji-niichan', 'Heiji' or 'Heiji-kun'. Most other units will refer to him by his name and an honorific, normally 'san'.)*

Manufacturing date: Unknown, but assumedly 17 years before the present year sometime in July or August

Place of Manufacturing: Osaka branch of LOL Yeah Shinichi Co.

Genetic Type: Friendly, Hot-tempered (very!), Loud

Height: Short - Below Average – Average – Above Average – Tall

Weight: Skinny - Below Average – Average – Above Average – Fat

* * *

**Accessories**

(1) Baseball cap with stylised SAX logo

(1) Black T-shirt

(1) Blue jacket (denim?)

(1) Light grey pants

(1) Dark grey loafers

Note: The unit can wear an assortment of different outfits. To view the outfits, see the catalogue in the unit's box.

* * *

**Behaviours**

The behaviours of your HEIJI HATTORI unit are as follows, but not restricted to:

**Friendly (default)**

The normal unit should be sociable, speak in an Osakan accent (unless deliberately changing it for a case) and try to crack a joke every now and then. If this is not the case, see **Troubleshooting**. Do also note he is prone to swearing, and therefore will not be appropriate for younger children.

**Competitive**

If you put a HEIJI unit in the company of a CONAN and KOGORO (or less commonly SAGURU or SERA) units then commit a crime, then the HEIJI unit will switch to this behaviour.

Note: If the CONAN unit is alone with the HEIJI unit, then the mode will be activated. If the KOGORO unit is involved, the CONAN unit must also be involved or else the investigation will become a cold case.

**Defensive**

Let a HEIJI and KAZUHA unit interact with other units, you'll notice this behaviour comes up rather frequently if you do since the HEIJI and KAZUHA units will be considered a couple. Also, if anything from Osaka is being verbally slammed then the HEIJI unit will switch to this behaviour.

**Hungry**

The HEIJI unit will consume a lot of food, especially if he pays it off in detective work or doesn't pay for it. Always keep a good stock of food and monitor whether he works for it or not. The HEIJI unit tends to like Osakan food, so do be careful of your authentic Osakan ramen supply.

**Inquisitive**

As a detective, the HEIJI unit has a great sense of curiosity. Do be warned that unless you reprimand/instruct your unit, it will keep looking through your and other units' belongings. It may even demand you go hand yourself in to the police.

* * *

**Modes**

**Combat mode (locked)**

**Triggers: a sword/swordlike object, a challenger unit, kendo uniform (optional)**

The HEIJI unit will use this mode offensively against a criminal or kendo opponent. To use against a kendo opponent, first purchase the kendo uniform (which can be ordered using the catalogue in the unit's box).

WARNING: The HEIJI unit is handling a sharp object and can cause injury or permanent damage to other units and the handler.

**Injured mode (locked)**

**Triggers: an injury (from being in Combat mode or normal mode)**

The HEIJI unit frequently will switch into this mode because of his temper and his inability to make rational decisions before doing something. The KAZUHA unit may help with getting your unit back to normal…although not guaranteed to work 100% of the time. An ambulance or a doctor/nurse (not included) may also help.

* * *

**Troubleshooting**

Q: My HEIJI unit isn't working. What should I do?

A: Try getting some Osakan food, or by giving him a CONAN or KAZUHA unit to be with. If he doesn't respond to the changes then you'll need to send it back to the address on the bottom of the box.

Q: My KAZUHA and HEIJI units keep fighting. What should I do?

A: Just leave them be, they'll stop fighting eventually.

Q: My HEIJI unit has a defect [i.e. scar] on it. How do I get rid of it?

A: You can't. If he has one then he probably wanted to keep it like that for some reason.

* * *

For any other questions about this HEIJI unit or any of our products, call 0410-AHOU-00 (0410135700). If you enjoyed this product, try the products from Shinigami and Co.!

* - Note OTAKI units do not exist as of yet.


End file.
